


Вспомнить имя

by Jas Tina (Jastina), WTF Fairy Tail 2021 (WTFB_FairyTail)



Series: Сказки бездомного бога [3]
Category: Fairy Tail, ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mini, Missing Scene, WTF Battle 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%202021
Summary: автор вольно обошёлся с каноном «Бездомный бог»
Series: Сказки бездомного бога [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094843





	Вспомнить имя

**Author's Note:**

> автор вольно обошёлся с каноном «Бездомный бог»

Эльза выгибается дугой, стискивая побелевшими пальцами простынь. Запрокидывает голову, стискивая зубы. Лоб покрыт испариной, а надрывный крик стынет в горле, мешая сделать вдох. Душно. Жарко.

— Проснись, Титания...

Она резко вскидывает руку, стараясь развеять кошмар, но он всё явственнее обретает очертания — у кровати на полу сидит маленькая девочка с аккуратной причёской и кукольным личиком. Маленькие ладошки лежат поверх одеяла, а пронзительный взгляд тёмных глаз пригвождает к подушкам.

Нора.

Бродячая шинки.

Это Эльза почему-то хорошо помнит. Но кто она, эта Нора?..

— Ты плохо спишь, Титания. У тебя круги под глазами.

Голос девочки одновременно убаюкивающе мягок и холоден, как сталь, обернутая в шёлк. Острые слова легко рассекают воздух. Причиняют неуловимую боль, которая только через мгновение взрывается жалящим ядом. Нора отодвигает назад белую маску и кладёт голову на сложенные кисти рук, совершенно не стесняясь множества татуировок-имён, выглядывающих из-под рукавов.

— Уходи... Нора.

— Я скучала, Титания. Ты давно не призывала меня.

— Я не помню ни тебя, ни твоего имени.

Нора обиженно поджимает губы. Кажется, что в тёмных, почти чёрных глазах разгораются сожаление и вселенская печаль, которая вот-вот выплеснется наружу и затопит всё вокруг непроглядной тьмой.

— А прежде мы очень дружили, — горько звенят колокольчики в её голосе. Больше похоже на погребальный звон.

— Я не помню этого.

— Печально...

— Зачем ты пришла? — сухо интересуется Эльза.

— Мне одиноко, — тоскливо вздыхает девочка.

— Неправда, — качает головой Скарлетт. — У тебя достаточно хозяев. А может... — её пронзает догадка. — Кто-то из богов отказался от тебя и стёр данное им имя?

Неожиданно губы Норы искривляются и с них срывается глухое, леденящее душу рычание.

— Ято, да? — наугад произносит Эльза имя какого-то бога, про которого недавно рассказывал ей Кадзума, и бросает быстрый взгляд на девчонку, изменившуюся в лице. Человеческие черты её лица искажаются, позволяя проступить личине другого существа. Скарлетт мысленно призывает короткий меч, но девчонка с силой резко придавливает запястье обеими руками поверх одеяла и наклоняется вперёд.

— Я всегда считала тебя красивее Бишамон, — нараспев произносит она, склоняя голову набок. — И умнее. И сильнее...

Нора медленно обводит губы маленьким розовым язычком, а Эльзе мерещится, что меж губ проскальзывает раздвоенный змеиный язык.

— Ты помнишь, как мы уничтожали тех демонов? — погребальный звон снова звучит фоном в её словах. — Вместе. Ты и я. Мы же были лучшими подругами, Титания... Хватит претворяться, что тебе не нравилось убивать. Это ведь я — подделка под миленькую маленькую девочку. А ты всегда получала удовольствие от наших игр.

Перед глазами Эльзы одна за другой невольно возникают картинки.

Вон она стоит, одетая почему-то в доспех Чистого сердца, и сжимает в руке демонический меч Багровой Сакуры, а с его лезвия густыми каплями стекает чья-то алая кровь. Золотые с чёрным языки пламени на красном хакама почти не видны из-за пятен крови; заляпаны и белые ленты на поясе, и сараши вокруг груди...

— Моё человеческое имя — Сакура, — с нежностью любимого ребёнка к родителю произносит Нора. — А имя сосуда...

— Нет, — резко вскрикивает Эльза, зажимая уши руками.

Откуда-то она знает, что любимый цвет Норы — алый.

Алая вишня...

Алый, алый, алый, алый...

Сколько крови! Всё вокруг в крови! И в человеческих телах. Чужих. Незнакомых. Запятнанных демонами. Изувеченных тёмной магией, обращенных в ненасытных монстров-чудовищ.

Эльза вытягивает перед собой руки и вздрагивает от ужаса и омерзения — они сплошь покрыты кровью.

— Что это?..

— Тебе нравилось, — в голосе девочки проскальзывает страстная жажда, — с какой лёгкостью я рассекала плоть, высвобождая души из заточения. Очищение. Так ты это называла, Титания.

— Неправда...

— Ты взяла это задание, потому что хотела доказать Бишамон, что сильнее, что справишься. И мы пошли, хотя кое-кто был против.

— Кто?

— Ято, — сквозь зубы цедит Нора.

— Ято? — удивлённо переспрашивает Эльза, а перед глазами возникает высокий паренёк с льдисто-синими глазами. Его тёмные волосы собраны на затылке. — Ято был прав...

— В чём же? — с сомнением интересуется Нора.

— Ты всегда останешься хладнокровной и равнодушной, способной убивать без малейшего сомнения и содрогания. Ты никогда не умела любить, Нора..

— Я любила Ято! — взрывается девчонка, вскакивая на ноги. — А он предал меня! Отказался! От тебя когда-нибудь отказывались те, кого ты любила, Титания?!

— Ты же знаешь, что да, — глухо отвечает Эльза, — зачем спрашиваешь...

Ярость Норы гаснет столь же быстро, как и вспыхивает.

— Давай ему отомстим, — обыденно предлагает она, снова усаживаясь на полу у кровати. — Давай убьём Джерара.

Эльза сокрушённо вздыхает и отрицательно мотает головой.

— Нет, — твёрдо отказывается она.

— Ну и зря, — Нора нейтрально пожимает плечами. А затем равнодушно добавляет: — Надо было прикончить этого глупого мальчишку ещё в Башне.

— Ч-что?.. — в ужасе переспрашивает Эльза

— Его одержимость духом Зерефа была сильна, но чувства к тебе оказались сильнее. Жаль.

— Но это... Это же была Уртир.

— Правда? — Нора подпирает обеими ладошками личико, слегка склонив голову набок, и мило улыбается. Терпеливо ждёт.

— Это была ты, — догадка ужасает. Эльза судорожно сглатывает, и улыбка девочки становится приторно-сладкой, больше похожей на хищный оскал. 

— Отец говорил, что мальчишка был перспективным. Но он оказался таким же, как и все — глупым и бесполезным.

— Неправда.

— Если бы мы вырезали его сердце, оно бы так забавно трепыхалось, истекая горячей сладкой кровью... — Нора раскрывает ладонь, и Скарлет кажется, что она видит на ней ещё бьющееся человеческое сердце. — И Джерар уже больше никогда не смог бы тебя бросить.

Эльза зажмуривается и поджимает губы, чтобы не скривиться от отвращения. Но не может сдержать дрожи.

Глубокий вдох.

— А ты, — осторожно спрашивает она, — ты, Нора, смогла бы убить Ято? Вот так же без колебаний проткнуть его сердце, а?

Это единственный раз, когда в глазах тёмных девочки отражается страх. На красивом кукольном личике почти сразу расцветает милая, но холодная улыбка.

— К сожалению, мне пора, Титания, — она поднимается на ноги, расправляет кимоно и возвращает маску на место. — Было приятно увидеться с тобой.

— Не могу сказать того же.

Она доходит до двери и оборачивается. Юная девочка с красивым кукольным личиком и безжалостным взглядом истинного убийцы. Монстр в человеческой оболочке.

— Я никогда не смогу убить Ято, — с особым горьким отчаянием произносит Нора, опускает глаза и растворяется в ночной тьме.

Сковывающий страх ледяными пальцами впивается в горло, позволяя втягивать воздух лишь маленькими порциями.

— Ты никогда не перестанешь приходить, да? — кричит Эльза уже в пустоту и обхватывает себя за плечи. Этот кошмар никогда не закончится.

— Перестанет, — тепло отзывается появившийся на том же месте верный шинки. Кадзума без разрешения присаживается рядом и привлекает к себе раскачивающуюся девушку. Гладит во волосам, успокаивает. — Рано или поздно ей надоест. Должно надоесть.

— Я не больше так не могу... не могу... не могу... — повторяет Скарлетт, судорожно цепляясь за его рубашку. — Я больше не хочу её видеть.

— Я знаю, — он рассеянно целует её в макушку, не переставая баюкать, словно малого ребенка. — Я знаю...

— Что мне делать, Кадзума? — снова с надеждой спрашивает Эльза, заглядывая ему в глаза.

Ответ заранее известен им обоим.

— Ты знаешь, — со вздохом привычно отвечает он, убирая с лица прилипшие прядки. — Вспомнить её имя, которое ты ей дала. Чтобы отпустить...

Эльза согласно кивает и вновь устраивает голову на плече верного шинки.

Он прав. Нужно только постараться.

Она обязательно вспомнит...

Обязательно.


End file.
